El Panadero Valiente
by Ana88
Summary: Adaptación del cuento de los hermanos Grimm 'El sastrecillo valiente'. En esta historia veremos cómo Peeta; nuestro panadero valiente, se las arregla para sobrevivir en los Juegos del Hambre y de paso, casarse con la hermosa Katniss Everdeen. Este fic participa en el intercambio navideño del foro 'El diente de león'. Para AleSt


**Disclaimer:** Los juegos del hambre le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fic participa en el intercambio navideño del foro ''El diente de león''

 **El Panadero Valiente**

Aquello había sucedido hace seis meses, en una tarde muy calurosa.

Ese día Peeta se hallaba preparando la masa del pan, completamente solo en la parte trasera de la panadería. Los rayos del sol penetraban a través de la ventana y le freían la cabeza. La labor había resultado tediosa, las gotas de sudor le resbalaban por la sien y el zumbido de las moscas a su alrededor taladraba en sus oídos. En esa época del año su familia acostumbraba a vender panes rellenos de chocolate pero en aquella ocasión, su padre había decidido probar suerte con panes rellenos de mermelada. Había sido esa dulce sustancia morada lo que indudablemente atraía a los molestos insectos alados.

Una vez terminado el trabajo, Peeta se irguió y depositó la bandeja llena de bultos blancos dentro del horno. Sintiéndose aliviado, cerró los ojos y se pasó el brazo por la frente. Pero su alivio no duró mucho porque el desagradable zumbido que parecía venir de todas partes aún persistía. Peeta, molesto, se sacó el delantal y lo blandió en el aire como si fuese un látigo. Se sorprendió cuando inmediatamente después, el silencio reinó en la panadería. Lentamente, abrió los ojos y examinó su alrededor. Su sorpresa se acentuó aún más cuando encontró los cuerpos de los animales completamente inmóviles a lado del horno y había contado un total de siete moscas muertas.

Por alguna razón su mente se trasladó hacia ese preciso momento cuando Caesar había hecho esa pregunta que aún resonaba en su cabeza: _"¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien?'"_. Sin pestañear Peeta miró a los ojos al presentador de los Juegos del Hambre. A esos ojos que, tras todo ese maquillaje colorido parecían cansados, y respondió:

—Sí, he matado a siete, y de un solo golpe.

Caesar lanzó un suspiro ahogado, se echó hacia atrás y miró a la audiencia con una exagerada expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Escucharon eso? Ha matado a siete, ¡a siete de un solo golpe!

Eso pareció divertir a la audiencia.

" _Si tan solo supieran que fueron moscas"_ , pensó Peeta.

—De modo que los Juegos no deben resultar aterradores para ti, ¿verdad Peeta?

Peeta negó con la cabeza. Sabía muy bien que estaba mintiendo pero también estaba al tanto de que todo eso era un espectáculo, tenía que apegarse a su papel.

—Bien, y dime Peeta —Caesar de pronto adoptó un aire de seriedad—, ¿qué es lo que piensas del premio?

Esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. No se había detenido a pensar en eso. El premio de esa edición de los Juegos del Hambre, además de fama, dinero y una casa en la Villa de los Vencedores, era la mano de una capitolina llamada Katniss Everdeen. Por eso todos los tributos de esa edición eran varones. Peeta no sabía los detalles sobre cómo la chica había terminado en esa situación pero la versión corta era que tras la detención y posterior ejecución de su padre por algún asunto ilegal, el Capitolio había decidido ofrecerla como regalo a quien fuera que ganara los Juegos ese año. Se trataba sin duda de un castigo, ya que la gente de los distritos eran vistos como miembros de una casta inferior, incluso la de sus distritos preferidos. Para un capitolino resultaría humillante pero relativamente piadoso, y mejor que ser convertido en un Avox.

Peeta dio la mejor respuesta que se le ocurrió.

—Es un encanto.

Otra mentira. La verdad ni siquiera la había visto.

Por suerte el tiempo de su entrevista terminó y Peeta se salvó de tener que responder preguntas sobre una chica que no conocía.

Ahora era el turno de su compañero de distrito, Gale Hawthorne. Incluso desde atrás del escenario Peeta podía decir que el chico no hacía ningún intento por ganarse la simpatía del público capitolino, su desagrado se había evidente en todo lo que hacía, en su endurecido rostro, en su lenguaje corporal y en su clara tendencia a dar respuestas cortas. Cuando su entrevista terminó no recibió muchos aplausos.

Mentalmente Peeta se preparó para irse. Había visto las ediciones de los Juegos anteriores y sabía que esta era la parte en la que Caesar se despedía del público con alguna frase ingeniosa y daría por terminado el programa. En lugar de eso Caesar miró a su audiencia y anunció:

—Ahora damas y caballeros, esta noche tenemos a una invitada muy especial, ¡un aplauso para Katniss Everdeen!

La audiencia empezó a gritar y aplaudir. La chica apareció en el escenario junto a Caesar. Peeta observó que no parecía una capitolina. Llevaba un vestido negro muy simple sin nada extravagante y su cabello, de un color café que parecía natural, estaba recogido en una trenza.

En el escenario, Caesar continuó hablando.

—Para cerrar esta noche con broche de oro, la señorita Everdeen nos deleitará con su hermosa voz.

De pronto todas las luces del escenario se apagaron y Katniss quedó bañada por la luz de un reflector. Sin perder tiempo, empezó a cantar una canción sobre un hombre que decide rebelarse contra la injusticia en la que vive y pelear por un mundo mejor. Pero no eran las palabras lo que parecían llegar hasta el corazón de Peeta, era su voz tan melodiosa lo que lo tenía cautivado y tenía sobre él un extraño efecto. A lado suyo logró ver cómo la expresión de piedra de Gale cambiaba y se convertía en un reflejo de la suya.

…

Peeta tragó saliva mientras la plataforma se elevaba.

Los Juegos estaban a punto de comenzar.

Respiró hondo mientras la plataforma lo depositaba en su pedestal. Dentro de sesenta segundos tendría que ver cómo se las arreglaba para sobrevivir. La cuenta regresiva empezó y a Peeta le pareció una eternidad hasta que los Juegos del Hambre empezaron oficialmente.

Peeta saltó de su pedestal y se dirigió hacia el bosque, su mentor le había aconsejado no meterse en el baño de sangre. En el camino tuvo la suerte de que una mochila cayera justo en frente suyo y alcanzó a cogerla. La idea de aliarse con Gale nunca cruzó su mente, no habían intercambiado ni una sola palabra desde que se subieron al tren rumbo al Capitolio y él nunca había expresado ningún deseo de aliarse con Peeta.

Pero Peeta no pensó mucho en eso, su único objetivo en ese momento era alejarse del baño de sangre lo más rápido posible. Corrió durante algunos minutos hasta que decidió que ya había suficiente distancia entre él y la Cornucopia. Una vez que se sintió seguro se dedicó a examinar el contenido de la mochila que había recogido. Solo halló una cantimplora sin agua y una manta, nada más. No debía sorprenderle, lo mejor se encontraba cerca de lo Cornucopia pero aún así se sintió algo decepcionado.

Suspiró y metió todo dentro de la mochila. Ese era apenas el primer día y no creía que fuese prudente quedarse en un solo lugar por el momento, decidió que debía seguir moviéndose. Y eso hizo, caminó y caminó, cada vez adentrándose más y más en el bosque. Cada tanto trataba de fijarse en algo en particular como un árbol o un arbusto y memorizar su apariencia para poder ubicarse, pero luego de un rato todos los arbustos y árboles le parecían iguales. Ese día fue bastante largo, a Peeta le pareció que la noche nunca iba a llegar y aún así cuando el cielo se tornó negro, Peeta no encontró ningún consuelo en ello. Casi deseó que fuese de día otra vez.

Con un aire resignado Peeta se ubicó cerca de un tupido arbusto y se acostó sobre el suelo frío. Sacó su manta de la mochila y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de una manta hecha de un material normal puesto que esta le proporcionaba más calor de lo que debería.

…

El día siguiente la estrategia de Peeta no cambió. Tomó su manta y volvió a caminar por el bosque sin rumbo fijo. Esta vez no se fijó en el follaje, sino que iba más bien preguntándose cómo se las arreglaría para sobrevivir en ese medio. Él solo sabía cómo hornear pan, decorar pasteles y levantar sacos de harina. Carecía totalmente de conocimiento sobre cómo conseguir comida o encontrar agua. ¿Cómo iba a salir de esta?

Con eso en mente siguió caminando hasta que se topó con varias mochilas apiladas contra un árbol, también habían algunas armas y muchas provisiones. No le tomó mucho tiempo a Peeta atar los cabos y darse cuenta de que había ido a parar al campamento de los profesionales, ¿quién más podría haber recopilado todo eso? Y le tomó aún menos tiempo concluir que lo mejor era volver sobre sus propios pasos e irse. Pero otra parte de él, una muy pequeña le decía que podría acercarse y tomar algo, no veía a nadie cerca después de todo. Pero no, no podía arriesgarse, tenía que irse.

Tan solo se había alejado unos tres metros y medio cuando algo captó su atención. Notó un objeto negro en el suelo, tras darle un vistazo más atento se dio cuenta de que era un pájaro que estaba enredado en una red que parecía hecha a mano, probablemente alguna trampa de los profesionales. De manera inconsciente se inclinó para tomar al ave y la examinó. Vio que tenía el pelaje negro y una cresta, era un charlajo.

Peeta continúo observando al ave y esta lo miraba a él sin miedo. La parte lógica de su cerebro le decía que el animal podría servir como alimento más adelante. Pero Peeta no sentía ganas de lastimar a la criatura, aún sabiendo que se trataba de uno de los mutos del Capitolio. Por algún motivo decidió meter al muto dentro de su mochila (sin cerrarla completamente para que pudiese respirar) antes de retomar su camino de regreso.

Caminó por un rato y empezaba a sentirse seguro cuando el crujir de una rama hizo que se lo replantease. Las voces que se oían solo sirvieron para confirmar que un tributo estaba cerca, bueno, dos tributos mejor dicho porque Peeta lograba distinguir la voz de al menos dos personas. Su primer pensamiento fue correr pero se contuvo, a esa distancia seguro lo oirían y le darían caza hasta encontrarlo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Tras pensarlo por medio segundo se le ocurrió que trepar un árbol parecía una buena opción. Así que trepó, le costó un poco ya que no tenía mucha práctica pero al final logró elevarse unos cuantos metros sobre el suelo justo a tiempo.

Desde arriba logró ver a los tributos a los que había oído hablar, eran los del Distrito 2.

—¿Seguro que está por aquí? Preguntó uno.

—No debe estar lejos —le respondió el otro—. Las huellas que encontramos cerca del campamento estaban frescas.

¡Oh, vaya! Peeta había notado que la tierra estaba húmeda pero no se había puesto a pensar en que podía dejar huellas. Sintió el impulso de darse una palmada en la frente pero no lo hizo por miedo a hacer ruido. Tenía que hacer que esos dos tributos se alejasen pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo hacía eso?. Su mente se puso a trabajar y más temprano que tarde halló una solución a su problema. En silencio tomó su mochila y sacó con cuidado al charlajo, se podía decir que el muto no estaba contento y si hubiese podido habría fruncido el ceño. Peeta lo desenredó de la red con cuidado sin dejar de sujetarlo. Acercó al muto hacía él mismo y murmuró:

—¡Tom! ¡Tom! ¿Dónde estás Tom? ¡Tom! ¡Tom! ¡Soy yo, Peeta! ¡Tom! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Tom! ¡Tom! ¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado Tom! ¡Ahí vienen! ¡Corre Tom! ¡Ahí vienen Tom! ¡Tom!

Y acto seguido liberó al charlajo. El ave no dudó en emprender el vuelo y comenzó a alejarse. No pasó mucho antes de que Peeta pudiera escuchar su propia voz diciendo:

—¡Tom! ¡Tom! ¿Dónde estás Tom?...

Los tributos del 2 también lo oyeron. Peeta vio como uno señalaba la dirección en la que volaba el ave.

—Por allá. Exclamó y los dos se echaron a correr.

Peeta pronto los perdió de vista. El charlajo los mantendría ocupados por un rato antes de que notaran que era un engaño. Bajó del árbol y corrió en la dirección contraria. Su intención era ir lo más lejos posible pero un inconveniente se interpuso en su camino. O mejor dicho, un lago. Peeta se quedó paralizado al verlo. No podía cruzarlo porque no sabía nadar y para rodearlo tendría que adentrarse de nuevo en el bosque, lo cual no quería hacer por temor a toparse con alguno de los tributos que había logrado desorientar o algún otro profesional.

El chico suspiró tratando de reprimir su frustración.

Se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol y se dejó caer lentamente hasta que terminó sentado. Alzó la vista al cielo y dedujo, por su color anaranjado brillante, que no faltaban muchas horas para que anocheciera. Se quedó un rato así, mirando al cielo que ahora estaba pintado de su color favorito hasta que empezó a oscurecer.

Decidió que sería mejor pasar la noche ahí mismo. Ahora que estaba anocheciendo esa era su mejor opción, no quería tener que enfrentarse contra otro tributo en la oscuridad. Obviamente tenía que tomar precauciones, el campamento de los profesionales no estaba tan lejos y Peeta supuso que no era coincidencia. Acampar cerca de una fuente de agua parecía algo estratégico.

El panadero empezó a cubrirse de tierra el cuerpo hasta que quedó completamente camuflado. Esa noche no utilizó la manta porque hubiera sido demasiado complicado lograr que se camuflase también y podría haber delatado su ubicación.

La noche era fría pero al final Peeta terminó durmiéndose.

…

Un leve y diminuto pinchazo en el pecho despertó a Peeta. Una vez que estuvo consciente cayó en cuenta de que sentía un extraño cosquilleo en varios puntos del torso. Esta revelación lo puso alerta y empezó a retirar todas las capas de tierra que cubrían su cuerpo. Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando notó que no había rastro de su camiseta, lo que resultaba muy raro ya que estaba totalmente convencido de que se había ido a dormir con ella anoche. Siguió quitándose la tierra de encima y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al notar que tenía sanguijuelas pegadas al cuerpo. Instintivamente Peeta se las quitó con las manos lo más rápido que pudo. Aún después de que habérselas quitado todas, Peeta continúo pasándose las manos sobre el pecho y la espalda, asegurándose de que no quedara ninguna.

Cuando se tranquilizó empezó a pensar con claridad. Primero se dirigió al lago, quería aprovechar para tomar algo de agua y llenar su cantimplora. Después de haber hecho eso también se echó algo de agua en el cuerpo para quitar los rastros de tierra que aún tenía. Fue gracias a eso que vio los pequeños círculos rosados que le habían dejado las sanguijuelas o lo que quiera que hayan sido esas cosas, seguramente mutos ya que esos pequeños gusanos habían diluido por completo su camiseta. Lo poco que quedaba de la prenda era tan solo el cuello con algunos pedazos de tela colgantes adheridos. Ya no servía de nada, por eso Peeta se la arrancó y enterró lo poco que quedaba. Lo hizo para no dejar ningún rastro, después de lo de ayer había comprendido que tenía que ser más cuidadoso.

Sin más, Peeta comenzó a andar. Tenía que seguir moviéndose, a su juicio tenía más posibilidades de ser encontrado si permanecía en un mismo lugar. La amenaza de toparse con algún tributo poco a poco iba disminuyendo al tiempo que se alejaba cada vez más y más. Pero eso no hizo que Peeta se detuviera. No paró hasta llegada la tarde, cuando halló una roca en la cual sentarse. Se acomodó sobre ella y sacó su cantimplora.

Permaneció un rato sentado, inmóvil, sin pensar en nada en particular hasta que vio una pequeña mancha en el cielo que crecía progresivamente. _Es un paracaídas_ , le susurró una voz en su cabeza. Tan pronto como comprendió el significado de aquellas palabras, Peeta se levantó y fue a tomarlo. Lo que sea que su patrocinador le había enviado estaba envuelto en una tela roja. Cuando Peeta la desenvolvió encontró otro envoltorio de aluminio. Al retirar ese último envoltorio el estómago de Peeta rugió ante la vista del jugoso pedazo de carne caliente que sostenía entre las manos. Con un movimiento rápido de las manos tomó los cubiertos de plástico que estaban junto a la carne y empezó a comer. No se lo comió todo, solo la mitad. Decidió guardar el resto para después, así que envolvió lo que le quedaba de carne y los cubiertos con el aluminio y los guardó en su mochila.

Ya estaba preparado para retomar su camino cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la tela roja en la que había estado envuelta la carne. Al principio no le había puesto mucha atención pero ahora se dio cuenta de que era una camiseta roja, idéntica a la que había perdido esa mañana. Peeta la recogió y entonces se dio cuenta de que esta nueva camiseta era ligeramente distinta a la anterior, en el centro, donde debería haber estado el número de su distrito estaba bordada la frase: " _Siete de un solo golpe"._ Peeta imaginó que quien le hubiese enviado eso debía tener sentido del humor.

Con eso Peeta dio fin a su descanso y reanudó su marcha. Pasó el tiempo y el cielo ya se estaba tornando oscuro cuando Peeta se topó con la segunda sorpresa del día, una casa. Era pequeña y parecía acogedora, tenía paredes blancas y un techo de tejas. Peeta se acercó con algo de recelo y se debatió sobre entrar o no. Por obvias razones no pensaba ir a tocar la puerta y preguntar si había alguien en casa. Lo pensó un rato y decidió entrar a dar un vistazo, podría haber algo útil dentro. Al entrar lo primero que revisó fue la cocina y fue en ese momento cuando supo que no era el primero que entraba en esa casa. Todo estaba revuelto y desordenado, las alacenas estaban abiertas y vacías. El resto de las habitaciones de de la planta inferior estaban en las mismas condiciones. Antes de darse por vencido Peeta subió al segundo piso y confirmó que allí todo estaba igual.

—No hay nada aquí —dijo vagamente para sí mismo mientras paseaba la mirada por la habitación en la que estaba, parecía un estudio.

La calma que había sentido hasta ese entonces desapareció cuando escuchó pasos en el piso de abajo. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza cuando oyó los pasos en las escaleras. Peeta actúo rápido y se escondió detrás de un librero que había sido movido. Desde allí pudo oír cómo los pasos avanzaban por el corredor hasta finalmente llegaron a la habitación donde él estaba. Observó con horror cómo lo que penetraba en la habitación no era una persona, era un jabalí. Un jabalí enorme con colmillos anormalmente grandes. Otro muto.

Peeta trató de no espantarse y pensar con calma. Pensó y pensó hasta que por fin una idea asomó en su mente. Era algo arriesgado pero tenía que intentarlo, bajó la mirada hacia su camiseta y leyó la frase inscrita, por alguna razón esas palabras le dieron fuerza. De la manera más cuidadosa posible, Peeta tomó su mochila, sacó el pedazo de carne que había guardado ahí y lentamente salió de su escondite.

Peeta alguna vez había leído que los jabalíes tenían una vista muy pobre pero un gran sentido del oído y el olfato. Por eso la bestia no tardó en detectar su presencia y más aún el olor que desprendía el fibroso pedazo de carne que le ofrecía. El gran animal estaba muy quieto, como hipnotizado por ese aroma. Peeta arrojó la carne a la habitación de en frente y el jabalí no dudó en ir tras ella.

Peeta no quería salir al corredor y utilizar las escaleras por miedo a llamar la atención del muto. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer, se dirigió hacia la ventana y saltó. Era una caía de unos dos metros y algo más, por suerte no se rompió nada al caer. Peeta no creyó que fuese de mucha ayuda pero de todas formas cerró la puerta de la casa antes de irse.

Miró al cielo y comprobó que ya casi era de noche. Igual que en su primer día, Peeta se posicionó cerca de un arbusto que lo hacía quedar medio escondido. Sacó su manta y cerró los ojos.

…

A la mañana siguiente Peeta estuvo feliz de comprobar que su camiseta no había sido devorada por gusanos. Se levantó, tomó un sorbo de agua y se dedicó a lo que se había convertido en su actividad diaria, caminar.

La mañana transcurrió sin ninguna sorpresa. Fue en la tarde cuando escuchó el suave murmullo de agua corriendo. Vaciló sobre si debía ir hacia la fuente del sonido, la verdad era que su cantimplora estaba casi vacía y necesitaba llenarla. Peeta no era ningún experto en supervivencia pero el sentido común le decía que el agua era algo esencial en ese tipo de situaciones.

Siguió el sonido hasta un desnivel que lo llevó a un arroyo. La vista era bastante agradable, el follaje era exuberante y muy frondoso, adornado con flores de todas las formas y colores. Mientras examinaba ese bello paisaje los ojos de Peeta se encontraron con los de un espléndido caballo blanco con un cuerno de unos cuarenta centímetros de largo en medio de la frente que comía césped a unos diez metros de él. Peeta alzó las cejas al verlo, era precioso pero sin duda se trataba de un muto, Peeta parecía tener un imán especial para esas criaturas.

Muy disimuladamente, Peeta se dirigió hacia el arroyo y llenó su cantimplora. Trató de no hacer ruido mientras se alejaba.

Solo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando Gale apareció de la nada frente a él. El cuerpo de Peeta se tensó al ver a su compañero de distrito y el hacha que éste llevaba. Permanecieron un segundo sin decir nada, tan solo mirándose el uno al otro. Entonces Gale dio un paso hacia el frente y Peeta a su vez retrocedió.

—Gale —dijo Peeta.

Gale suspiró, Peeta no podía decir si lo había hecho por cansancio o molestia.

—No es nada personal — respondió su compañero antes de alzar el hacha.

Peeta dio un salto hacia atrás y logró esquivar el golpe, pero también quedó atrapado contra el tronco de un árbol. Sin perder ni un segundo Gale volvió a prepararse para propinar otro ataque. Peeta fue a su encuentro y agarró el mago del arma. El forcejeo duró algunos segundos hasta que Gale logró tumbar a Peeta al suelo. El golpe dejó un poco aturdido a Peeta. Cuando abrió los ojos veía todo borroso pero estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para rodar sobre sí mismo cuando vio una gran mancha blanca corriendo hacia él.

Gale no tuvo la misma suerte y no logró salvarse de la embestida del unicornio. El animal lo tenía acorralado contra el mismo árbol en el que él había acorralado a Peeta. Por lo visto había atacado con mucha fuerza porque parecía que su cuerno había quedado atorado en el tronco.

Después lo impensable sucedió, unas trompetas sonaron, proclamando a Peeta vencedor de los Juegos.

…

Todo lo que sucedió después había sido completamente surrealista. Como si Peeta se hubiese vuelto un simple espectador y hubiese estado observando cómo alguien idéntico a él era recogido por el aerodeslizador y acudía a la gira de la victoria por los doce distritos de Panem.

No fue hasta el día de su boda que Peeta volvió en sí. Fue curioso, volver a ser consciente de un momento para otro, verse en un traje elegante y darse cuenta de que iba a casarse. La boda estaba tomando lugar en el Capitolio, en una enorme sala ricamente decorada en la que habrían podido caber unas diez casas de su distrito. Al evento había asistido su familia y un montón de capitolinos que no conocía. El lugar estaba lleno de rostros extraños, gente con piel de colores, pelucas extravagantes y abrigos de proporciones enormes. Muchos de ellos utilizaban plumas en sus trajes lo que los hacía parecer aves.

Peeta desvió la mirada de los invitados y se fijó en la que en poco tiempo se convertiría en su esposa. Llevaba un vestido de color blanco perla que se extendía de una manera exagerada de la cintura para abajo, un largo velo blanco casi transparente sujetado por una tiara que rozaba el suelo y un pin de sinsajo abrochado en el vestido. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía molesta. Peeta tuvo el leve impulso de hacer algo para que se sintiera más cómoda, pero justo en ese momento el hombre calvo de túnica morada que iba a casarlos anunció que ya era tiempo de empezar.

Primero hizo que se jurarán el uno al otro que siempre estarían ahí para cuidarse, amarse y muchas otras cosas. Luego hizo que los dos se cogieran de la mano y les deseó una larga y feliz vida juntos. Después la música empezó a sonar y los invitados bailaron hasta bien entrada la tarde cuando se anunció que era la hora del banquete. Mientras todo el mundo se ubicaba en la gran mesa, Peeta sintió una ligera sensación de alivio cuando comprobó que la irritación de su esposa no iba dirigida a él sino al vestido y zapatos que llevaba.

Esa noche hubo risas y diversión para todos menos para los novios quienes apenas se conocían.

Era por esto por lo que Katniss no había previsto que su nuevo esposo hablara dormido. Era su primera noche juntos y Peeta no paraba de decir cosas como:

—Necesito más masa… ¿Dónde está la levadura?...Hay que prender el horno para el pan…

Katniss se levantó y sacudió a Peeta de una forma no muy gentil. Cuando él despertó se topó con los ojos grises de su esposa mirándolo en la oscuridad. Él no dijo nada y ella tampoco, se quedó mirándolo, no con asco ni desdén, solo lo miraba.

—¿Eres panadero? —Preguntó al fin.

—Pues sí, lo soy.

La expresión del rostro de Katniss cambió y lo miró de arriba abajo como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía.

—Nunca hubiese pensado que un panadero ganaría los Juegos —dijo ella.

—Yo tampoco. Respondió Peeta.

Katniss volteó la cabeza y calló. Peeta no habló y ambos quedaron en silencio de nuevo hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

—Con que panadero, ¿eh?

Peeta asintió y en la oscuridad pensó distinguir algo parecido a una sonrisa formarse en el rostro de Katniss.

—Uno muy valiente por lo visto.

 **Bueno, espero que te haya gustado** **¡Feliz Navidad!**


End file.
